Three's a Crowd
by Duskborn
Summary: All Stan wanted to do was have a nice night with his boyfriend. What he didn't count on was a certain twitchy blonde to come and ruin everything.


South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker

* * *

Tweek was a nice kid, honestly.

He just had the worst case of showing up at all the wrong times.

I had originally planned on getting into my boyfriend's pants that night, but my plan had been thwarted by Tweek. Said boy was discarding soaking wet clothing, stuffing them in the laundry basket. He seemed apprehensive, as if he noticed the bitter anger radiating from me. Nevertheless, he shed most of his rain-soaked clothing until he was wearing just a pair of boxers.

"I'm s-sorry." Tweek managed out sincerely, reluctantly finding a spot to sit on the very edge of the couch, covering himself with a small blue blanket.

Before I could retort, Kyle piped up, cutting the raven off. "Don't worry about it, Tweek. You're welcome to stay." Kyle glared at me, and the I mumbled out a forced agreement.

I sighed. I knew it really wasn't Tweek's fault. The blonde had only come to their apartment because of Craig. Said boy was Tweek's lover, although he wasn't fully bought into the idea of committing to one person. Craig came and went, much to the blonde's dismay. On some of the worse nights, he'd kick Tweek out of his own flat to sleep with someone else. Tonight was one of those nights.

"I don't know why you put up with him." Kyle stated quite angrily, his green eyes flashing. He heaved up the laundry and gave an annoyed chuff.

Tweek didn't respond, only looking down as if his mother were scolding him. Kyle's eyes grew softer and he breathed out softly.

"Y'know what, Tweek? Howabout you stay here for a few days? Until this all cools off, yeah?" Kyle proposed. I nearly screamed. A few days?! I hadn't had any sex in at least a month and now I had to wait more?

"I d-don't want to o-overstay my welcome." Tweek muttered out sheepishly, pulling the blanket around his shoulders better. His stormy gray eyes trailed down and stopped at the floor.

"Nonsense." Kyle smiled warmly. "I want you to stay." Damn Kyle! Damn Kyle and his generosity.

"O-okay." Tweek said finally.

"Great! I'm just gonna go throw these in the laundry and I'll be right up with some clothes for you." Kyle grinned.

"I'll come with you!" I declared loudly, leaping from my sitting position and racing after Kyle obnoxiously. I was going to get some sex, even if it had to be in the hot ass laundry room. The apartment complex they lived in provided each flat with its own washer and dryer, so it wasn't like people were going to see.

The room was small and stuffy, with the two appliances taking up a large portion of the room. With the rest of it, there was hardly enough room to situate four people side by side in it both ways. I waited for Kyle to get the washing machine in motion before shutting the door behind him, a small lamp in the corner of the room illuminating it enough for me to see well. I gave a predatory stare, eying Kyle's body, head to toe and once over again. Kyle suppressed a shiver and frowned.

"Stan," he hissed urgently, "What're you doing?" I advanced in on him, pressing him against the cold drywall.

"Listen, Ky. We haven't done anything intimate in like a month. With Tweek in the house, I don't even know how much longer we'll have to wait. I know relationships don't rely on sex, but goddammit, I have needs too." I stared at Kyle longingly, hoping for approval.

Kyle clucked his tongue in annoyance. "Fine," he growled, "But we're doing this quickly."

It took me every ounce of willpower I had not to start jumping up and down in victory. I pounced on Kyle and attacked his neck, sucking hard and hearing him moan. I skillfully shed Kyle's coat and shirt and moved on to the boy's pants, fumbling with the buttons. Likewise, Kyle started to slip off my irritating clothing, tentatively pulling off the cotton shirt to reveal the healthy skin underneath. Kyle rubbed his fingers into my chest, massaging it gently.

"Fuck, I need this." I whispered breathlessly, tugging Kyle's pants down and taking the pinstriped boxers underneath with them. Kyle gasped as the exposing air hit his arousal. To help speed things along, I discarded his pants and underwear.

"Stan," Kyle murmured. "What if Tweek hears?"

"Good thing the washing machine's on." I laughed dryly, gently trailing fleeting kisses down the smaller boy's chest. Kyle whimpered, curling his toes in pleasure as I started to stroke his shaft. Each movement was fluid and calculated, each touch eliciting a small whine from the back of Kyle's throat.

"Stan," Kyle drawled out in a high-pitched moan, "Stop teasing, asshole."

I grinned, a mischievous glint in my eyes as I lowered myself to my knees. "That isn't teasing, Ky." I said huskily. "This," I started to leave fleeting kisses around Kyle's groin, deliberately missing the his arousal. "Is teasing." I finished.

"Stan..." Kyle moaned pleadingly, throwing my hat to the side so his hands could score through my hair. "Stop, dickwad." He whimpered, his erection throbbing.

I smiled. "Beg." I commanded, hands massaging Kyle's thighs.

"Please?" Kyle whispered, eyes half-lidded and red faced. He looked heavenly, with his flushed face and pearly skin. His emerald green eyes begged pleadingly, and that was enough for me.

"Good boy." I praised mockingly. Just as I was about to wrap his lips around Kyle's length, I heard the door open and a soft, muffled gasp.

Tweek motherfucking Tweek.

The blonde was standing in the doorframe, still wearing his boxers. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was agape. Tweek's eyes absorbed the sight before him, taking everything in in a somewhat greedy manner.

"Uh," I said awkwardly, "What's up?"

Tweek's face burnt up. It was a few seconds before he could find his voice, and another few seconds before he could find his words. "Y-you guys w-w-were gone for a l-long t-time and I got w-worried. Jesus."

"Oh.." I trailed off, trying to hide from Tweek's stare. It was so innocently curious, it made me feel dirty. My own eyes trailed down to the not-so-subtle bulge trapped in the confines of Tweek's boxers. I cerulean eyes back up to the flush on Tweek's face, watching intently as the boy squirmed uncomfortably.

"C'mere." I ordered softly after some seconds of silence. Tweek looked at me, then Kyle, then back at me again. He twitched anxiously before clumsily making his way over.

Tweek ducked down to match me eye-to-eye, tongue going over his pink lips. Nerves wracked his body, and he found it better not to speak. The blonde waited for me to say something, do something, anything. Eventually I grinned.

"Got a problem there?" I asked slyly, voice hissing out like a snake. Knowing it referred to the arousal in his boxers, Tweek blushed. His face was a deep red, and it felt like he had a fever. He nodded, tight-lipped.

"We can help, you know." I whispered in the shell of Tweek's ear, making the blonde shudder.

"Stan!" Kyle shouted, his eyebrows scrunched up and his face in a deep frown. His arms were crossed, and he was leaning on one leg, hip jutting out.

"C'mon, Ky. It'll be interesting." I smiled deviously, watching the flash of curiosity in Kyle's emerald eyes. Kyle couldn't resist a chance at something new. And Tweek was definitely new.

Kyle huffed indignantly, but I could see the interest in his expression. "Fine, Stan. If it's alright with Tweek."

I twisted my head to the little blonde and his expression softened. "We can make you feel good, Tweek." I said, hand experimentally reaching forward to rest on Tweek's thigh. When Tweek didn't pull away, his hand drifted even further up the pale skin of Tweek's leg. "Would you like us to?"

Tweek tried to speak, but the words melted into a moan as my calloused hand began rubbing his inner-thighs sensually. The warm heat of the room was making him hotter than he really was, and the gentle vibrations of the washer as it whirred behind him went through his frail body.

"I'll take that as a yes." I chuckled, gesturing for my boyfriend to come over as well. Without checking to see if he was coming, I attacked Tweek with my lips, ravaging his neck in a barrage of greedy kisses. My skilled fingers gently stroked his cock through the fabric of his boxers. His hands had tangled themselves into my raven hair, and they tugged encouragingly on it.

Kyle edged over to us curiously, bringing himself to kiss Tweek. His thin hands snaked up into Tweek's blonde hair, coursing through the sweat slicked mess of cowlicks.

Tweek was ours. All ours. My one-track mind repeated in my head, 'ours, ours, ours,' but as I kept leaving marks, possessing Tweek as my own, the thoughts went from 'ours, ours, ours,' to 'mine, mine, mine'. The soft whimpers from the blonde was enough for me to get hard again, and Tweek timidly stroked my shaft.

I gasped for a moment in surprise before continuing to rub his arousal. It was still trapped within his boxers, and it was starting to irritate him. His flushed face and his grit-teeth was enough evidence for that. His mouth hung open slightly, and he panted through his teeth.

"Feel good?" I asked, speaking so that my lips brushed the shell of his ear. Tweek nodded quietly. I was done with his little silent treatment though; I wanted to hear what he sounded like when he was this vulnerable. I retracted my hand, chuckling a little at his agitated growl.

"Moan for it." I commanded, giving him featherlight touches. Kyle ducked down to lick and toy with his nipples, and Tweek yelped, his eyes smashing shut.

"Sensitive, huh?" I smirked, abusing the other nub with my tongue. Tweek's fingers pulled relentlessly on my hair, and he let out a series of loud, needy moans. I pulled back and allowed Kyle to fondle the nub with his hands. Tweek's head was heavenward, mouth hanging open and voice choking out pleasured whines.

"How's it feel?" I asked him in a voice deeper than usual. He hummed softly, biting his lip.

"G-g-good." Tweek stuttered out.

Kyle pulled his mouth away from the nub and occupied it with his free hand. "Sorry, couldn't hear you." He said, voice thick with arousal, "What did you say?"

"G-good." Tweek repeated louder, his voice cracking slightly. I was quickly getting bored of this, however. I wanted to see how Tweek reacted to something else. I gently pulled off his boxers to let his cock out. Beads of precum dripped down the shaft, dragging me in. The voice inside my head went off again; mine, mine, mine.

Before I could move, however, Kyle dipped down and took Tweek's length in. I glared at him for a split second. He sucked gently, using his hand to get what his mouth couldn't. Tweek yelped and growled out something animalistic and primal. He was so sensitive, so subjective to touch. Every emotion that flashed through his eyes was amazing to me. I'd gotten around to a fair amount of people, and I had never seen anyone react so inclemently.

I pulled myself up to my knees and situated myself so my hips were parallel to Tweek's nose. He obediently enveloped my length, bobbing his head. I don't know what the fuck he was doing with his tongue, but it felt amazing. I moaned loudly, forcing myself not to thrust into his mouth. I didn't want to hurt him.

Behind me, Kyle was prepping Tweek with a finger. He curved the digit inside Tweek and the boy gasped, jaw going slack for a moment. Kyle added another digit and scissored Tweek, getting him ready. The boy had wrapped his lips around me, again, eyes shut as he sucked and bobbed roughly, the friction forcing sounds of pleasure out of me.

I closed my eyes, allowing myself to be engulfed in the feeling of Tweek. The smell of sex was dense in the hot air, and sweat pooled on my forehead. Kyle pushed himself into Tweek quickly, waiting for the blonde to mumble approval around my cock before he began moving. Tweek hummed in pleasure after every thrust, sending small vibrations on my shaft.

"Damn, Tweek." Kyle hissed out, thrusting in and out rhythmically. "You're so tight, man. How long has it been since you and Craig fooled around, man?"

"F-five months." Tweek managed out in between moans. "C-Craig got bored." He said when he seen the look of shock on my face. I was complaining; Tweek hadn't gotten any for almost half a year!

Kyle came first, climaxing with an earsplitting cry. He gave a few more thrusts before pulling out, panting. He reached for Tweek's neglected member and started jacking him off, thumb sliding over the slit. Tweek grazed his teeth over my shaft and I gasped, the feeling alien, but not at all bad.

"Do that again." I said breathlessly, before Kyle captured my lips. Our tongues mingled together, but my focus was what Tweek was doing. I was so close to the edge, and before I knew it, white enveloped my vision as I came. I wasn't sure what happened right after that, though, because the next thing I knew, I was pressed against Tweek's panting form, his come pooled on the dip in his stomach.

With my arms wrapped around Tweek, feeling the slowing tempo of his heart ram against his chest, and my mind repeating the word, 'mine', over and over in my head, I knew one thing for sure. Tweek was mine now. And Craig couldn't have him.

Tweek was a nice kid, honestly.

And he had the best case of showing up at all the right times.


End file.
